


Together

by RadicalRobot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME, and its just a drabble, kind of short, mostly death, my first drabble too, painful for me, please be kind, sort of healing but mostly a bit painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalRobot/pseuds/RadicalRobot
Summary: A short drabble on the end of the game CONTAINS SPOILERS PLEASE TAKE CAUTIONAmong the steps they fight for their king





	

 

_"Walk tall . . . My friends."_

                They gave their king a final bow, watching him embark for the throne room for one final time . . . this was it.

               

                Behind them the undeniable screech of daemons they knew so well flooded their ears, no matter what, they would protect their king on his throne. They would not rest until daylight returned to their world.

               

                Wordlessly they turned towards he hoard of daemons forming around them, their spirits at an all time high as they thought of their beloved friend and summoned their weapons.

_"What can I say?"_

               

                The iron giants made their moves, raising their massive swords as countless daemons emerged, Gladio made the first swing, tempest high and strong as Prompto sprinted around and took out as many Goblins as he could.

_"You guys are the best,"_

               

                They could hear a battle commencing behind them, above them, among the sky they could see streaks of light, the final battle between Noctis and Ardyn.

               

                Ignis delivered a final blow to an iron giant as Gladio roared with vigor. Prompto's bullets like rain in the background of this battle.

               

                For hours they fought the darkness until finally Ignis was caught off guard by a Behemoth, his stagger was enough for daemons to strike. "Ignis!" Prompto rushed to his side and cleared the daemons off of him and managed to pull Ignis to the stairs.

               

                Gladio kept on swinging, his arms covered in wounds but he never slowed nor weakened. Together he and Prompto kept fighting, the hoards pushing them back to the stairs, not much longer now . . .

               

                In their hearts they could feel it, the thrum of light not too far off, even as a blade managed to sink itself into Prompto's side with such force he was thrown to the side and his body rolled down the stairs not too far off from Ignis.

               

                Gladio did not falter as he landed a fell blow to a King of Behemoths but his body was beginning to fail him, he heard the screeches of the monsters as he staggered towards Prompto's body, falling to his knees just before he could reach him.          

               

                The daemons screamed, they awaited the final blow, all of them still clutching their weapons ready to take down as many with them as they could when suddenly . . . there was warmth. . .

               

                The monsters writhed in agony, fleeing to what darkness they could but most could not escape the renewed and rising dawn.

               

                Collapsed on the stairs they all looked to the sky . . . the sun rising and bathing their torn land in beautiful light once more, a dawn more powerful than any they had ever seen.

               

                Prompto gave a harsh cough as he lay on the steps, facing the dawn with a smile . . . it was as though Noctis himself were the dawn, knowing he had fulfilled his calling, they had all won.

               

                Their journey was at its end, memories flashing of their times together . . . all the camping, the road trip, every battle and every photo, back before everything was so complicated and life was nothing but darkness and war.

               

                Gladio looked to Ignis who had smiled at the warmth of the sun before all motion stilled. His own wounds catching up to him as he laid back, gazing up into the breathtaking blue sky, almost swearing he could see flower petals flowing through the breeze.

               

                He could hear Prompto's final breath leave his body, continuing the watch the brightening sky as he too let his eyes slip shut.

               

               

                _The throne room restored from its battle torn state, decorations of white banners, curtains, flowers._

_The king and his bride together at the throne, below the kings glaive smiled, the kingdom was saved and the battle was won, altogether now . . . they could finally know peace. . ._

**Author's Note:**

> So for me I beat the game yesterday and I am in a lot of pain  
> I am probably going to write some healing fics because the ending was painful for me I was so sad  
> and I think we need more healing fictions  
> This was just a drabble to see how much I could write so soon after finishing the game and I am going to need a day or two  
> Please do be kind this is my first drabble and first piece on A03 It's ben a while since I've written anything since I mainly draw.   
> Wanted this to be sort of a short comic but I don't have the heart to do it  
> Thank you for Reading


End file.
